The present invention relates generally to test devices and, more particularly, to a multi-function electrical test device. Often, when inspecting or testing electrical circuits in a building or home, an electrician or other technician must test the continuity of a wire (or other conductor) or test the voltage between two conductors. Such testing may need to be performed in low-light areas or where the electrician's hands are out of his or her line of sight. In such a case, the electrician may be unable to see a visual representation on the test device regarding the continuity of an electrical conductor or the voltage between two conductors.
Electricians also perform tests in cramped areas or under conditions where both of the electrician's hands are occupied. Accordingly, the electrician may find it inconvenient to activate buttons on the test device.
Further, electricians may be called upon to measure a wide range of voltages between two conductors. The electrician may also find it inconvenient to use different testing devices in order to accurately measure different voltage ranges.
Unfortunately, many of the presently available test devices are poorly suited to meeting such needs of an electrician. Electrical test equipment often gives only visually perceptible information or requires manual inputs from the electrician operating the equipment. Further, many of the available testers may not measure a sufficiently wide range of voltages or are cumbersome, heavy, and expensive.